Hogwarts Summer Camp
by wishes-at-11.11
Summary: Rose agrees to be a counselor for summer camp at Hogwarts, amd winds up being partners with Scorpius. Will they end up killing each other? What an interesting summer it'll be...


Hey guys! So I decided to write a Rose/Scorpius story, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

* * *

Rose Weasley could not believe of all the people she had to get paired up with for the summer, it just had to be with her most arrogant git in the Wizarding world. She strode into her familiar dormitory, and threw herself to her four poster bed. It had only been two weeks since she last been at Hogwarts, her second home. She sighed, staring at the walls of the room she shared for the last six years. Her favorite Quidditch players zoomed through her posters and her family smiled at her from the picture frame on her night side table. She thought about the meeting that had ended just a few minutes ago.

"As all you guys know, Hogwarts is letting me start a summer camp for any incoming first year who wants to know the school better." Hermione Weasley said to the group of sixteen year olds in front of her. "I'm so glad that everyone here has volunteered to help me guide the students for these few weeks." She was interrupted by the opening of the Great Hall doors and footsteps approaching the table.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Scorpius." There were a few gasps and whispers among the going to be seventh years about the arrival of their classmate. Malfoy scowled and sat down in the chair furthest away from everyone.

"What is he doing here?" Rose said quietly to her best friend, Amber Brown. She shook her head and faced Hermione again.

"Most of the kids will be muggleborns, so they wouldn't understand all of the moving portraits or ghosts and such." Hermione continued. "That's the main reason why I wanted to have this offered to them, so they can gradually understand the magical world around them." Malfoy scoffed at this. "Do you have anything to say to that, Scorpius?" The group all leaned towards him, but his face was expressionless.

"Well," continued Hermione, "everyone will be sorted into the four Houses by just randomly drawing a slip of paper. You will do the same now." Two hats flew between each student and Rose cautiously drew out a piece of paper. She couldn't hide her joy when she read, _Gryffindor_, written in her mother's handwriting.

"What did you get?" she asked Amber. Rose peeked at the tiny slip of paper and saw _Slytherin_. She gave an apologetic look at her friend, but Amber waved it off.

Hermione gazed at the young witches and wizards assembled at the table. "Each boy will be in charge of the boys, obviously. And the same with the girls." Rose couldn't see who else had gotten Gryffindor. "Everyday you and your partner will gather the group of ten and teach them which trick stairs to avoid, and which pathways are the best to get to their classes quickly. In addition to that, you've also been trained to show them how to fly and a couple harmless spells they can learn." She smiled, and added "I hope everyone has a great time, and don't forget you can always come to me for help."

When they were the dismissed, the chattering started up again. Everyone rushed to see who their partners were. Rose went over to her cousin Albus, who was talking to David Finnegan.

"What House did you get?" She asked, while secretly hoping that one of them had gotten Gryffindor.

"Ravenclaw." Albus replied. She quietly cursed and turned towards David.

"Slytherin. What 'bout you?"

"Gryffindor. Do you know who else got it?"

"Well, lucky me. I get to be with the bookworm." Scorpius sneered as he walked towards them. She dropped her jaw and stared at him.

"No it can't be. I can't be paired up with this git." Her pale blue eyes pierced his silver ones.

"What did you call me, Rosie?" His head hovered about Rose. She never remembered him being that tall.

"I told you to stop calling me that." She snapped. She turned her heel and stalked to her mother.

"Mum, there's a problem." She said sweetly.

Hermione looked at her only daughter. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I can't be partners with Malfoy. Can't I be with anyone else? Please?" She pleaded with her eyes, and she knew that it always cracked Hermione.

"Sorry, sweetie, I can't. It won't be fair." She said sternly. "You guys will have fun, I promise."

After that, Rose had stormed off to her dorm. She picked up her favorite book, Hogwarts, a History, and went to the common room. Hopefully, some reading will calm her down.

The portrait room's door slammed close. Rose jumped up from her comfy armchair, and glared at the intruder.

"Arrogant git."

"Annoying brat." And with that, he trudged up to the boys' dormitories.

Rose sighed. The will be an interesting summer.

* * *

So, what you think? Reviews please!! I'll update faster :) 


End file.
